Rêve brisé
by amellg
Summary: Une lettre. Une simple lettre a changer sa vie. Une simple lettre a détruit tous ses espoirs. Une simple lettre lui a brisé le coeur. Une lettre de désespoir. Une lettre de fin. Le dernier chapitre d'une histoire inachevée.


Mon cher frère,

J'ignore quand cette lettre te parviendra, j'ignore même si elle te parviendra un jour.

Cela fait 5 ans maintenant. 1824 jours exactement. 43776 heures. 2 626 560 minutes. 157 593 600 secondes.

Tant de temps sans toi. Et pourtant, même des années après, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. De me demander si tu vas bien. Nous sommes le 31 octobre aujourd'hui. L'anniversaire de notre séparation. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens? Moi je m'en rappelle dans les moindres détails. Comme si c'était hier. Nous étions déguisés pour le bal de Halloween. J'étais accompagnée de Rémus et toi d'une de tes conquêtes. Eu étais un diable et moi un ange. Si différents et à la fois si complémentaires. Nous avions passé la soirée à danser, discuter et boire. Et puis tu m'as vu au bras d'un garçon. Tu m'as attrapé et tiré sans ménagement vers les portes du château. Ho, pourquoi sommes nous sortis? Tout aurait été si différent si nous étions restés à l'intérieur ce soir là! Une fois dans le parc, tu as commencé à me faire la morale jusqu'à ce que nous nous rendions compte que quelque chose clochait. Nous avons vu des silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir sortir de la forêt interdite. Tu n'as pas perdu de temps, tu m'as attrapé par le poignet et m'as entrainé en courant vers la porte d'entrée. Ils nous poursuivaient. Nous viols largement le temps de rentrer dans le château. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps. Tout s'est passé si vite. Un éclair bleu a fusé et je n'ai pas eu le temps de saisir quoi que ce soit que déjà je tombai en t'entrainant dans ma chute. Tu t'es relevé et j'ai essayé de faire de même. J'avais la cheville brisée. Tu as commencé à marcher en me soutenant. Ils gagnaient du terrain sur nous. Je te ralentissais. Tu avais encore le temps. je t'ai hurlé de t'enfuir, de me laisser. Tu as refusé. Tu pleurais. Nous pleurions tous les deux. Peut être parce qu'au fond, nous connaissions déjà l'issue du combat. Tu as essayé de m'entrainais de nouveau mais je t'ai repoussé. Je savais que tu n'avais aucune chance avec moi. Peu importait ma vie si toi tu continuais la tienne. J'aurais fait n'importe quel sacrifice pour toi. Ta vie valait plus que la mienne, je le sentais. Je t'ai repoussé loin de moi, vers le château. Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de mots. Tu as tout de suite compris. On s'est jeté un dernier regard larmoyant, un regard d'adieu pour moi, un regard d'excuse pour toi. Je t'ai effleuré la joue de mes doigts, une dernière fois et je t'ai poussé de nouveau. Cette fois ci tu n'as pas résisté. Tu es partit vers le château en courant pour chercher des renforts. Des renforts que je ne verrais jamais. J'ignore pourquoi on ne m'a pas tué au lieu de simplement m'enlever. Depuis, je compte les jours qui me séparent de toi. Chaque jour qui passe sans que je ne vois ton sourire. Parfois je me dis que j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que d'être séparée de toi. Je sais que tu sais que je suis toujours en vie. C'est le lien entre jumeaux qui fait ça. Je n'ai jamais désespérer de te revoir. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai été libérée. J'ai tout de suite cherché à te voir mais personne ne savait où tu étais. J'ai voulu rendre visite à mes parents et on m'a annoncé qu'ils étaient morts il y a 3 ans. Je n'avais plus nul part où allais. Je me suis renseigné. J'ai appris que tu t'étais marié et que tu avais eu un fils. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Je savais qu'elle finirait bien par succomber à tes charmes. J'aurais voulu voir mon neveu, rien qu'une fois. Si tu savais comme tu me manques. Je suis perdue sans toi. Rien n'a de sens sans toi. Dumbledore m'a dit que Voldemort est à ta recherche. J'ai peur pour toi. Je voudrais une nouvelle fois donner ma vie pour la tienne. car je ne regrette rien. Je sais que tout ce bonheur que tu vis à présent, c'est en parti grâce à moi. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. Savoir que mon sacrifice t'a permis de connaitre l'amour. Hier, j'ai retrouvé Sirius. Il m'a dit que je pourrais te voir demain, car il n'est pas le gardien du secret. J'ai hâte d'être à demain. Il est minuit et je fais un voeu. C'est un voeu pour toi, un voeu pour ta vie, pour ton bonheur.

Je t'aime James. Plus que tout au monde. Plus que ma propre vie même.

Ta soeur Liz Potter.

Elle pose sa plume. Elle se relit, elle envoie la lettre. Elle fait confiance à son hibou.

Un autre hibou frappe à la fenêtre. un hibou inconnu. Elle le fait entrer. Il porte une enveloppe cachetée de noir. Elle ne craint rien. Elle n'a pas peur. A cet instant, rien ne peut briser son bonheur. Elle va revoir James.

Le coeur léger, elle ouvre la lettre. Elle la lit. Elle blêmit, la laisse tomber. Elle pleure à présent. Et à la lueur de la bougie, la lettre s'éclaire. Les mots deviennent visibles.

« Chère Miss Potter, nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer le décès de Mr James Potter et de sa femme Lily Evans Potter à leur domicile cette nuit. Toutes nos condoléances. »

Elle pleure. Tandis que les autres dehors fête la disparition du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, elle elle pleure.

Elle pleure son bonheur perdu.

Elle pleure sa vie gâchée.

Elle pleure ses rêves détruits

Elle pleure son voeu qui ne s'est pas réalisé.

Elle pleure sa lettre qu'il ne lira jamais.

Elle pleure son sourire qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais.

Elle pleure pour son jumeau, la seconde partie de son âme.


End file.
